gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LightEcoSage
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Gravity Storms! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 21:24, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Alright LightEcoSage, I gave you admin privledges. Hopefully you do well for the wiki. If you have any issues or questions, you know how to contact me. Preferably on the PSASBR wiki since I get email notifications from there. Sackchief (talk) 21:14, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Request for help Hello. As I posted in my reply on the request page, will need to be categorized to meet the guidelines. I'm confident that will get done, and because I still have the Photoshop file that I used to make the current wordmark, I already made versions of it using the colors you listed. *orange *purple *ice blue *red *black After those uncategorized pages are dealt with, let me know, and I'll be happy to work on those background images when I return to work on Monday. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 17:49, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Youtube Channel Ahoy! I was thinking of opening up a Lei Colmosnean channel in the Gravity Rush 2 wiki, inspired by the television screens that players can see all over Lei Colmosna. True, this channel isn't specifically addressed in the game, but maybe this is where the GR2 wiki could take a creative turn, all on its own! I'd primarily use the channel as a news section, maybe to share articles relating to Gravity Rush 2, or to post fun little short-stories and comics I've been working on that explore the GR2 universe. I've already got a ton of content that's ready to be uploaded. What do you think? Well... that's fine as long as it goes under Blog Post or Talk Pages (precisely as you see on other wikias). It just can't be on actual article pages relating to the game, or require creating pages for the wiki that's suppose to be for content specifically and canonically tied to the Gravity Rush series. That all has to be separate for viewer sake and order on the wikia. --LightSage 19:48, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Background Hello again. I was on vacation last week, and I missed that you posted a reply on the request page on May 24 about getting those pages categorized, so I apologize for that. Here is a preview of a background using each of the images you provided. *#1 *#2 *#3 *#4 *#5 *#6 *#7 Let me know which one you want to use, and I'll be happy to upload it. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 19:13, June 5, 2018 (UTC) They all look great. I noticed #1 was flipped though; can you show me how that'd look in its original position? LightSage :Here's #1 unflipped. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:18, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Regarding thumbnails Hey Light Sage, I've been trying to get the main image on the "Dangerous Delivery" page to appear as a thumbnail, but I haven't had any luck. What am I doing incorrectly? Thunderjaw01 (talk) 15:51, June 15, 2018 (UTC) I'm a little confused—why as a thumbnail, and you mean as a thumbnail inside the infobox? --LightSage 15:58, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Actually, it's been fixed somehow, so forget I said anything. It seemed to fix itself while I added "Things I Like, Things I Hate" to the "Side Missions in Gravity Rush 2" category page. On another note, would you like to the entire soundtrack on a separate page? Thunderjaw01 (talk) 16:55, June 15, 2018 (UTC) I was soon going to follow up and also add the 15 OST (on its own page) that was actually released on PSN and other places. What or which are you talking about specifically, though?'--LightSage 15:03, June 19, 2018 (UTC)' I was going to add that, but I was thinking more about the second game's Japanese Deluxe Edition. I can easily get the track listing for the entire soundtrack. Thunderjaw01 (talk) 16:22, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, that one can be added to, and that'll probably be it for the Gravity Rush 2 side. I think that should be on the same page as the OST with 15 tracks. Just need to make sure the times and names are accurate though. I noticed not every lister has the same times (or spelled names at times), which is why it's better to use an owned product as a reference.--LightSage 17:03, June 19, 2018 (UTC) That's that taken care of. Here's a link. Thunderjaw01 (talk) 18:57, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Hi, I saw that some of my edits appear to have been undone due to, I suppose, questions of correctness. Specifically, I added an entry for a talisman attribute called "Life Extension Pack" and I corrected the types of talisman stones one finds in the mines. Regarding the Life Extension Pack attribute, it is a separate attribute from the LIfe Extender attribute. As noted in my edit, the Life Extension Pack attribute is equivalent to equipping two Life Extender attributes. The shortcoming of the Life Extension Pack is that it cannot be stacked whereas the Life Extender can be. Thus, a person who equips nine Life Extender attributes will have 4.5 times the extra health that a person using only the Life Extension Pack. I can provide a screen shot of the Life Extension Pack talisman attribute to prove the existence of this attribute. Secondly, there are six classes of talisman stones: rough, dull, bright, shiny, radiant, and brilliant. The original write-up did not mention the bright talisman stones. The colors of the talisman stones is also something that needed editing. Rough stones can be blue or green although most of them are blue; dull stones can be green or red although most of them are green, bright stones are red (I have not observed them being orange but I suspect it's possible), shiny stones are orange (I have not observed them being white and I think that is highly unlikely), and radiant and brilliant stones are white (these two I have confirmed through my playing the game). Finally, I also added an entry for the High-Rate SP attribute. I have not figured out what this attribute does because it does not increase the size of the SP bar as one would think. It is a fairly rare attribute as the game ranks it rarer than Almighty (All). 17:15, August 14, 2018 (UTC)Milton Kuo (Milton_Kuo@hotmail.com) Character Quotes Hey man. If you see this message, I'm wondering; should all character pages be headed with a quote, for the sake of consistency? Thunderjaw01 (talk) 18:32, August 19, 2018 (UTC)